ms_windowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Screen of Death
The BSoD ('B'lue 'S'creen 'o'f 'D'eath) is a error that told the user that a problem has occured and that the user needs to do specific things. Even the first version of Windows (not including MS-DOS) had a BSoD. Removal When you get a blue screen, in Windows 10 there would be a automatic fix and automatic restart(unknown). For other versions (7, Vista, XP and lower), you would have to reboot the computer. It will then tell you "Windows did not shut down properly". You could recover your computer or start Windows normally. There is a chance that the recovery may not work, or very unlikely, get another Blue Screen during the recovery phase, and restart Windows again. When the recovery is done, run an antivirus program just in case if there is malware that could start another blue screen. A good antivirus is Malware Byteshttps://www.malwarebytes.com/ BSoD's Windows 1x This BSoD didn't tell the user much. Only that they got a error. Sometimes after the setup this BSoD would occur. This can also happen any time after you started up the computer. This blue screen used Unicode characters for whatever reason. Windows 3x This error would basically be a error where you opened task manager, and there were nothing not responding. If you hit a key, you would be sent back to Windows. Oddly, there was a CTRL+ALT+DEL option to restart your computer. Then there was a Black screen of death for Windows 3.0. This I don't even know how to explain. Windows 9x Sometimes after installation a BSoD would appear which would sometimes make the computer unusable. It would show a error code when it happens. There was a trick into getting a BSoD by typing in run: C:\con\con. This also works with: AUX PRN CLOCK$ NUL A: B: C: etc... Z: COM1 COM2 COM3 etc... COM9 LPT1 LPT2 LPT3 etc... LPT9 DEV (not always) These issues are not in Windows ME or higher. Windows NT Series The Windows NT Blue Screen was one of the most descriptive Blue Screens. It features files for whatever reason, the error code, the error cause, the OS build (2223 for example),addresses, and instructions. It looks similar to the Windows XP BSoD. Up from Windows NT 3.1 to Windows XP there was a cheat to terminate csrss.exe and cause a Blue Screen. Cheat First: Get into QBASIC then type in this: OPEN "CSRSSBUG.TXT" FOR OUTPUT AS 1 FOR I% = 1 TO 4096 PRINT #!, I%; CHR$(9); STRING$(16, 8); NEXT Then display this file on a consle using the TYPE command TYPE CSRSSBUG.TXT White Window of Death With Windows 3.1 and the 9x family, there was a Error (White error message) that appears when explorer.exe is corrupted, your computer is out of memory, or in Windows 3.1 a program performs a illegal action. If it fails to load explorer.exe, it will tell you to reinstall Windows. if it is given from memory, it will tell you to close programs. If it is given from a illegal action, clicking OK would terminate the program. Windows 2000 This Blue Screen was not that very descriptive, but somehow resembles the Window XP Blue screen with the same color, and some of the same text. This Blue Screen is also present in Windows Whistler builds. Windows CE This one was not as descriptive, like Windows 2000, however it did add a automatic restart, or they could manually restart by pressing Ctrl+Alt+Del. It gave some technical information, like usual. Next to the stop code would be the stop problem in parentheses, which was never used in any of the Windows Blue screens. = Windows XP